


Под цветущей вишней

by Tamiraina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Blind Character, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Founding of Konoha, M/M, Romance, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Когда Изуна впервые понял, что влюбляется в Тобираму, была весна.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 7





	Под цветущей вишней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Cherry Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453811) by [badatjokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatjokes/pseuds/badatjokes). 



> Автор пишет, что фик вдохновлен этим фанартом https://vk.com/photo-159514351_456241164?rev=1

Изуна потерял все.

Во-первых, он потерял зрение. Он знал, что умирает. Мадара тоже это знал. И он отдал свои глаза любимому брату. Он сделал бы все, чтобы защитить свой клан.

Он был готов попрощаться. В конце концов, он умрет как герой клана.

Во-вторых, он потерял достоинство. Или достоинство своего  _ брата _ . Каким бы сильным и страшным ни был Мадара, его сердце было таким же мягким, как у Сенджу Хаширамы; вероятно, именно поэтому эти два идиота были друзьями. Старший брат любил его слишком сильно. Он в одиночку пришел в лагерь Сенджу и встал на колени перед всем кланом, умоляя своего заклятого врага-бывшего-лучшего-друга исцелить его младшего брата.

Изуна знал, что был миром Мадары. Тот был так полон гордости, но  _ ками _ , он бы отбросил ее ради Изуны.

Ни один целитель в клане Учиха не мог лечить так же хорошо, как Сенджу. Плохие навыки их целителей были одной из причин, почему так много Учих погибло — их раны были плохо обработаны. Некоторые из них ослепли от чрезмерного использования шарингана, и целители не знали, как их вылечить.

Слепые Учихи, конечно же, считались бесполезными. Их глаза делали их личностями.

Как и ожидалось, Хаширама поднял Мадару на ноги и заключил с ним сделку. Если Мадара примет предложение мира, Сенджу исцелит Изуну  _ и _ всех в клане Учиха, кто нуждается в исцелении.

Мадара, наконец, принял это предложение. И рана Изуны была исцелена. Но донорских глаз не нашлось, так что зрение к нему не вернулось.

В-третьих, он потерял брата.  _ Полностью _ . Он не плакал, но его сердце было разбито вдребезги. Он знал, как был зол Мадара из-за недоверия и неуважения, которое все оказывали клану Учиха. Хаширама был так добр, что предложил его в качестве Хокаге. Но люди не доверяли Мадаре, поэтому шляпу принял Хаширама. Его брат хотел получить контроль над деревней, но другие Учихи были счастливы жить в мире, поэтому они также отвернулись от Мадары. Конечно же, Изуна защищал своего брата, как дьявол. Но теперь он был одним из слепых Учих. Он ничего не видел, а значит, и голоса его не было слышно. Он начал сомневаться в том, что существует для своего собственного клана.

А потом Мадара исчез. Ни записки, ни прощания —  _ ничего _ . Изуна почувствовал, что его предали. Он ведь был миром своего брата, верно?  _ Тогда почему? _ Изуна никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

В-четвертых, он утратил достоинство.  _ Опять _ . И на этот раз только свое собственное. Старейшины хотели завоевать доверие деревни к клану Учиха. Поэтому они предложили старейшинам Сенджу заключить брачный договор между Учихой Изуной и  _ кем-либо _ из их клана.

Конечно, пожертвовать одним из самых слабых и бесполезных членов клана, но который в то же время был наследником, было самым логичным выбором.

Он ничего не сказал, даже не отреагировал, когда старейшины сообщили ему об этом. Если он может быть полезен клану, он примет это.

Но он  _ отреагировал _ , когда Сенджу Тобирама предложил себя в качестве его жениха.

Изуна не ел, не спал и не мог мыслить ясно. Он не понимал, почему из всех людей в клане Сенджу именно  _ он  _ должен был стать его мужем.

Но главным образом он не мог понять, почему тот  _ предложил _ себя в качестве его жениха. Если Тобирама собирался убить его во сне, он примет это. Даже с распростертыми объятиями. Ему больше нечего было терять.

***

Изуна услышал, как щелкнул замок двери в их комнату. И тут он заметил присутствие своего мужа.

Это была их первая брачная ночь.

Изуна прерывисто вздохнул, когда начал развязывать свой халат, повернувшись спиной к Тобираме. Он знал, что это должно быть сделано, так говорили им старейшины.

Он почувствовал взгляд Сенджу на своей обнаженной спине.

— Остановись, — баритон Тобирамы заставил его вздрогнуть, когда он уже собирался сбросить халат.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь спросил Изуна, когда Тобирама схватил его за правую руку и  _ осторожно  _ подвел к кровати. Сердце Изуны бешено заколотилось. Он был напуган.

— Садись. Позволь мне взглянуть на шрам.

_ Что?  _

Изуна все равно сделал, как было велено. Почувствовав, что Тобирама опустился перед ним на колени, он быстро прикрыл промежность халатом. Хотя рана давным-давно зажила, он знал, что шрам все еще там, и он был довольно большим.

— Может, я и не так хорошо лечу, как мой брат, но техника, которую я применил к тебе, была моим собственным творением. Так что думаю, что смогу исправить шрам, — ответил Тобирама и коснулся шрама кончиками пальцев.

Изуна напрягся. Но по-прежнему не произнес ни слова.

А потом Тобирама целиком прижал ладонь к его коже, и он почувствовал, как теплая чакра течет от чужой руки к его шраму. Чакра, которую он ощущал, была не такой теплой, как у Хаширамы, когда тот залечивал рану. Но она все равно была теплой.

— Твой брат научил тебя? — спросил Изуна, и его охватил стыд, когда он услышал, каким тихим был его голос.  _ Слабым _ .

— В нашем клане когда-то был целитель. Он был настолько талантлив в медицинских дзюцу, что учил нас с Хаширамой, когда мы были еще детьми. Хаширама выучил дзюцу в совершенстве и в конце концов даже превзошел учителя. Но однажды тот погиб на поле боя. С тех пор мы с Хаширамой учили наших соклановцев. Каждый в клане Сенджу может исцелять, ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы знает основы.

Изуна был очень впечатлен. 

— Целители в нашем клане были не очень хороши.

Тобирама усмехнулся: 

— Не удивлен.

Изуна не обиделся. 

И они погрузились в молчание. Никто из них не хотел начинать разговор.

Через несколько минут чакра перестала вливаться в бок Изуны, и Тобирама убрал ладонь.

Он хмыкнул, глядя на свою работу. 

— Шрам не исчез полностью. Мне еще нужно будет поработать над дзюцу.

Изуна приложил руку к шраму. Он чувствовал, что тот все еще там, но стал меньше. Мастерство его мужа действительно впечатляло. 

— Это ты так извиняешься? — не подумав, спросил Изуна.

Тобирама некоторое время молчал, а потом вздохнул: 

— Возможно. Надень юкату, сегодня мы ничего не будем делать. Просто... давай спать.

Изуна нахмурил брови. 

— Но старейшины сказали…

— Их здесь нет, не так ли? — спросил Тобирама.

— Нет, но я думал, что это традиция...

— Ты хочешь этого?

Изуна закрыл рот, а потом тихо ответил:

— Нет.

Тобирама поднялся на ноги. 

— Тогда сегодня мы будем только спать. Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

А потом Изуна услышал, как он переоделся, и уснул на противоположной стороне кровати.

Изуна поблагодарил судьбу, что Сенджу настолько его уважал. А потом он погрузился в сон без сновидений.

***

Его муж учил Учиху Кагами.

_ Сенджу Тобирама _ тренировал  _ Учиху  _ Кагами.

Его маленький кузен уже давно восхищался его мужем.

_ — Тобирама-сама такой крутой и сильный, Изуна-нии! Я рад, что он твой муж, так что у меня есть повод когда-нибудь с ним встретиться! _ — сказал он как-то.

Однажды Изуна пригласил Кагами пообедать с ним и его мужем в их доме. Это был первый раз, когда тот встретил Тобираму, и мальчик не переставал болтать, каким крутым он его считает. Удивительно, но Тобирама очень хорошо переносил шумного ребенка. Пока Кагами не попросил того стать его сенсеем.

Изуна и Тобирама поперхнулись напитками. 

***

Он ощущал их чакры вне дома. Прошло уже пять месяцев с начала их отношений ученик-учитель.

Изуна всегда знал, насколько Тобирама ненавидит его клан, и он был уверен, что тот также знал, что Изуна чувствует то же самое по отношению к клану Сенджу. Но он больше не мог этого понять. Не тогда, когда услышал плеск воды и то, как Кагами  _ смеялся  _ вместе с его мужем на улице.

Изуна вышел из дома, и их смех стал отчетливее. 

— Разве вы двое не должны сейчас тренироваться?

— Изуна-нии! Видел бы ты лицо Тоби-сенсея, когда он упал в пруд! 

Веселый голос Кагами всегда приятно было слышать. Он даже не обиделся на слова мальчика о том, что должен был  _ видеть  _ лицо своего мужа, когда тот упал в воду. Но ему очень бы  _ хотелось  _ увидеть этот момент.

Теперь Изуна стоял, прислонившись к одной из опор и скрестив руки на груди. 

— Но почему? Ты его победил?

— Ну да, конечно! 

Изуна знал, что Кагами ухмыляется.

— Ты подлое маленькое отродье, — фыркнул Тобирама. Изуна услышал, как с его тела капает вода.

— Не-а, сенсей. Ты просто слабак.

— Эй, прояви ко мне уважение. Я твой сенсей, — услышал Изуна раздраженный голос Тобирамы, но он также заметил нежность, стоящую за этими словами.  _ Дорогой Ками, неужели его муж любил этого маленького мальчика Учиху? _

— Тебя избил мальчишка, сенсей. Ты просто стесняешься признать это.

— Нет, это не так, — продолжал отрицать Тобирама.

— Тогда признайся!

— Нет.

— Признай это, сенсей! Теперь я круче тебя!

— Можно подумать.

— О, теперь мне придется искать нового сенсея, потому что  _ этот  _ уже не такой крутой, — Кагами дразнил великого Сенджу Тобираму. А тот даже не рассердился на него. Он  _ подыгрывал _ .

Тобирама вздохнул. 

— Раньше меня так уважали.

Изуна почувствовал, как внутри у него потеплело. Он не знал, что Сенджу может быть таким... ребячливым, а общение между ним и его учеником было таким... милым. Он даже не заметил, как хихикнул. Он  _ хихикнул _ . Прямо перед Тобирамой. Он захлопнул рот ладонями.

Это было так неловко, что он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Тобирамы.

— Почему бы тебе не подойти, чтобы я мог тренировать тебя? — спросил Тобирама Кагами.

Но в ответ было только молчание.

Подождите

Может, он говорил с  _ ним? _

— Ты со мной говоришь? — спросил Изуна вслух.

— Да, почему ты такой тупой?

_ Он думал, что это смешно?  _

— Ты... — прорычал Изуна.

— Иди сюда.

Изуна фыркнул, не двинувшись с места. 

— С чего бы это? Я был твоим соперником. Я твой соперник, я такой же сильный, как и ты. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня чему-то учил.

Он услышал, как Тобирама вздохнул. 

— Ты потерял зрение. А это значит, что теперь ты будешь больше использовать свои сенсорные способности. Я научу тебя, как их усилить.

Изуна был поражен.

— Что?

— Ой! Сенсорика сенсея просто потрясающая! Он может чувствовать что угодно в широком диапазоне!

Изуна знал это. Конечно, Изуна это знал. Он провел большую часть своей жизни, сражаясь с этим человеком, конечно, он знал его способности. Тобирама был действительно могущественным.

Больше всего Изуна боялся умереть от рук Тобирамы. И этот страх  _ почти  _ оправдался. Но, как ни странно, именно эти руки заботились о нем. Залечили его шрамы, даже помогали менять повязку на голове.

_ — Ты делаешь это неправильно. Повязка слишком тугая. Ты хочешь, чтобы твои глазницы тоже исчезли? _

Этот человек был таким раздражающим. Но он  _ помогал  _ ему.

Он по-прежнему молчал.

— Ну что? — спросил Тобирама.

— Но почему?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог сам о себе позаботиться.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, большое спасибо.

— Я знаю. Но я также знаю, что если твои сенсорные способности будут более развиты, ты будешь в большей безопасности.

Сердце Изуны бешено заколотилось. Он почувствовал, что Тобирама тоже напрягся, словно не собирался произносить это слово вслух.

— Изуна-нии, сенсей прав, ты же знаешь, — вмешался Кагами. — Мы знаем, что ты сильный шиноби, с шаринганом или без него. Но мы заботимся о твоей безопасности, и тренировка твоих сенсорных навыков была бы очень полезна, верно? И тебя будет учить лучший сенсор в мире!

Парень явно преувеличивал. Он определенно был одержим своим сенсеем.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросил Изуна Тобираму.

— Да, — вот и весь его ответ.

Изуна вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, но я не хочу, чтобы ты тренировал меня в этой мокрой одежде. Это раздражает.

А потом он присоединился к ним.

***

— Какое время года твое любимое? — спросил Изуна.

— Не знаю, наверное, осень, — ответил Тобирама.

Изуна сидел на стуле в их комнате, прислонившись головой к окну. Тем временем Тобирама возился на кровати с бумагами.

Изуна промурлыкал: 

— Мое любимое — весна.

Тобирама молчал. Изуна все равно не ждал ответа.

— Здесь есть вишневые деревья? В деревне? — спросил Изуна.

— Да.

Изуна улыбнулся. 

— Когда придет весна, можешь отвести меня туда?

Тобирама не ответил, но по его напряженной чакре Изуна понял, что тот удивлен его просьбой.

— Но почему? — наконец спросил он.

Изуна пожал плечами. 

— Просто я больше всего люблю весну из-за того, что тогда вишни… цветут.

— Хм. Значит, ты любишь это дерево.

Изуна улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— Да. Они очень красивые, — Изуна откинулся на спинку стула и почесал повязку, которая закрывала его глазницы, они начали зудеть. — Я бы попросил брата отвести меня туда, когда они зацветут. Но он ушел и, вероятно, никогда не вернется. Если ты не хочешь, то все в порядке.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев после их свадьбы. Когда они с Тобирамой оказывались в одной комнате, Изуна поначалу чувствовал себя очень напряженно и неуютно. Но Тобирама относился к нему... хорошо. Изуна думал, что жизнь с Сенджу будет сущим адом. Он даже ожидал, что этот человек будет относиться к нему грубо или оскорбительно, так как они были бывшими врагами. Но Тобирама доказал, что он ошибался. На самом деле все было наоборот. Тобирама всегда был вежлив с ним и держался на почтительном расстоянии. Он никогда не заставлял Изуну делать то, чего тот не хотел. Он по-прежнему регулярно помогал ему менять повязку на голове. И вот теперь он  _ тренировал  _ его. Ради  _ безопасности  _ Изуны. Как его бывший враг может быть таким... порядочным? Нет.  _ Добрым _ . И...  _ заботливым _ .

— Все нормально. Я отведу тебя.

Изуна не улыбнулся. Тобирама просто показал ему еще один проблеск своей доброты. И тут он понял, что это была глупая просьба.

Он знал, что Тобирама был занят, помогая своему брату строить эту деревню, но он также проводил изрядную часть своего времени, заботясь о нем, обучая его и Кагами. Изуна пожалел, что озвучил такую пустяковую просьбу. Он покачал головой.

— Нет, я беру свои слова обратно. Извини, я не должен был просить об этом. Ты очень занят. И ты уже тратишь большую часть своего времени на наше с Кагами обучение, в то время как тебя ждет куча бумажной работы. Это важнее, я могу сам найти деревья.

— Я хорошо управляю своим временем, если ты не заметил.

— Но все же. Ты можешь использовать это время, чтобы заняться своими бумагами. В последнее время на тебя много навалилось.

— Осторожнее, Изуна. Это звучит так, как будто тебе не все равно.

Он потерял зрение, достоинство, уважение клана к нему и к брату. Но сейчас Тобирама,  _ Сенджу _ , его бывший враг, его соперник, его муж… был единственным, с кем Изуна хотел бы поговорить, кроме Кагами. Этот человек стал тем, с кем он хотел быть. Потому что всякий раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Тобирамой, он чувствовал, что не одинок. Их отношения становились все ближе с каждым разом, когда они тренировались. С каждым разом, когда Тобирама менял ему повязку или проверял его шрам, готовил ему обед и многое другое.

Изуна испугался. Если быть честным с самим собой, он начал привязываться к Тобираме.

Нет, он больше не мог этого отрицать. Он  _ уже  _ привязался к этому человеку.

— Ну, мне не все равно.

Он не жалел, что сказал это. Тобирама молчал.

— Ты мне очень помогаешь. Ты тренируешь меня, и я чувствую, что мои сенсорные навыки улучшаются. Теперь я могу «видеть» свое окружение немного яснее, я уверен, что просто отлично смогу найти деревья. В любом случае это... глупая просьба.

— Да, но я все еще хорош в управлении временем. 

А потом он услышал, как этот человек продолжил заниматься своей бумажной работой, словно выиграл спор. Ну, отчасти так и было, поскольку Изуна больше не спорил.

— Почему ты так со мной ведешь себя? — спросил Изуна. Он услышал разочарование в своем голосе.

— Тренирую тебя? Ты уже знаешь ответ.

—  _ Нет _ . Почему ведешь себя со мной  _ мило _ .

_ Тобирама просто был добр к нему, он не должен был влюбляться в него, _ подумал Изуна.

Он не должен  _ влюбляться  _ в него.

— Ты все еще чувствуешь себя виноватым? За то, что чуть не убил меня? — Изуна попытался снова.

— Наверное, так, — ответил тот.

— Мы были на войне, Тобирама. Мы должны были убить друг друга. — Изуна ждал ответа. — Когда мы скрещивали мечи, — продолжил он, — я хотел убить тебя. Но всегда терпел неудачу. Однажды у тебя был шанс, и ты им воспользовался. Но все, что ты сделал, это ударил меня в бок.

— Ты должен был увернуться.

— В этом-то и была проблема. Ты  _ знал _ , что я могу увернуться. Но я этого не сделал, не так ли? Ты хотел  _ навредить  _ мне, Тобирама. Но ты никогда не стремился  _ убить  _ меня. Почему?

— Я слишком люблю Хашираму. Мне никогда не нравилась его идея мира, учитывая, сколько моих соклановцев погибло от рук Учих. Но мы делали то же самое с твоим кланом. Мы оба потеряли уже слишком многих, и мечта Хаширамы о мире начала обретать смысл. Я не хочу, чтобы еще одно поколение погибло из-за войны. Если бы я убил тебя, Мадара сошел бы с ума и никогда бы не принял мирный договор. Мечта Хаширамы никогда бы не сбылась.

Изуна позволил им на мгновение погрузиться в себя. Даже  _ Тобирама  _ принял этот мир задолго до того, как он был заключен.

— Почему ты предложил себя в качестве моего жениха?

— Я знаю твои способности лучше, чем кто-либо еще из Сенджу. У тебя больше нет шарингана, но это не делает тебя менее опасным.

Изуна не знал, что и думать. Это был первый раз, когда он услышал, что кто-то все еще признает его силу после того, как он потерял глаза.

— Если я представляю угрозу, то почему ты так со мной обращаешься? — его голос был тихим.

— Я больше не считаю тебя угрозой.

— Но почему?

— Я тебе доверяю.

Он никак не ожидал, что Тобирама скажет именно это.

— Если ты мне доверяешь, это не значит, что ты должен быть со мной милым, — прошептал он.

Тобирама молчал. А потом он поднялся на ноги, прихватив с собой бумаги, и вышел из комнаты. Но прежде чем закрыть дверь, он тихо сказал: 

— Может быть, ты мне тоже небезразличен.

***

Когда Изуна впервые понял, что влюбляется в Тобираму, была весна.

Под цветущим вишневым деревом, у реки.

Тобирама сдержал свое обещание. Он отвел туда Изуну. Его Сенджу сказал, что вишневые деревья здесь цветут лучше всего.

Они просто стояли рядом и разговаривали о разных вещах. Они говорили о своих братьях, отцах, кланах, погоде, любимой еде, страхах, лучших и худших моментах детства. Они говорили обо всем на свете. 

_ Обо всем, _ кроме их чувств.

Изуна сначала подумал, что он влюбился в этот  _ момент _ . Нет, подумал он после этого.

Он влюбился в этого  _ человека _ .

***

Они тренировались у реки. Изуна, будучи упрямым Учихой, раздвигал свои пределы, пока не упал из-за истощения чакры. Но, как всегда, Тобирама успел подхватить его прежде, чем он упал на землю.

И не успел он опомниться, как Тобирама подхватил его на руки и понес к знакомому месту. Его любимому месту.

Или, теперь,  _ их  _ любимому месту.

И вот они сидели под цветущей вишней. Холодный весенний ветерок щекотал их лица.

Тишина была успокаивающей.

Изуна медленно наклонился к Тобираме.

— Я давно не видел твоего лица, — тихо сказал он.

— Я знаю.

— Я хочу посмотреть на него.

Тобирама усмехнулся:

— Как? Ты можешь чувствовать, твои сенсорные навыки сейчас очень хороши. Но ты не сможешь увидеть моего лица.

— Я... могу, — Изуна медленно поднес руку к лицу Тобирамы. — Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

_ О. _

Тобирама понял.

А потом наклонился ближе, пока мягкая ладонь не коснулась его щеки.

Изуна тихо ахнул. Он почувствовал шрам Тобирамы под своей ладонью. И он начал медленно обводить лицо своего бывшего врага, в которого теперь был влюблен.

Средний палец переместился от шрама к виску, большой палец погладил бровь. А потом его пальцы снова двинулись к веку, стараясь не давить на глаз слишком сильно.

Тобирама мурлыкнул.

Пальцы Изуны скользнули выше, пока он не нащупал мягкие пряди волос.

— Мне всегда хотелось потрогать твои волосы, — сказал Изуна. Он больше не боялся.

— В самом деле? — тихо спросил Тобирама.

Изуна кивнул.

— И как тебе?

Изуна улыбнулся. 

— Очень мягкие.

Тобирама усмехнулся.

А потом пальцы оставили волосы Тобирамы и коснулись его носа. А потом двинулись вниз, чтобы коснуться тонких губ.

Тобирама напрягся. Внезапно ему стало по-настоящему тепло, несмотря на то, что холодный ветер все еще обдувал их.

— Я  _ вижу  _ и без глаз, Тобирама, — тихо сказал он. Их лица были так близко. Слишком близко, чтобы не позволить этому случиться.

Тобирама медленно наклонился к Изуне и поцеловал мягкие губы.

Изуна ждал этого уже некоторое время. Ему надоело ждать, и Тобирама, похоже, чувствовал то же самое.

А потом Изуна ответил на поцелуй.

***

Когда Изуна впервые понял, что влюбляется в Тобираму, была весна.

Это был первый раз, когда он также узнал — он потерял  _ не все _ .


End file.
